Volver a vivir
by sandra hatake
Summary: Secuela de "No te hago falta"-Los años han pasado y Alucard sigue esperando el regreso de su chica policia, el mundo sigue su curso, pero no su vida. Seras victoria... -Sususrro el vampiro-; no -Repondio la aludida- mi nombre es...
1. El pasado nos alcanza

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí Sandra hatake reportándose desde el inframundo con una nueva historia XD bueno, no tan nueva pues esta historia es la continuación de "No te hago falta" espero que sea de su agrado y ya sin tanto rollo, los dejo con el primer episodio,espero lo disfruten._

_**El pasado nos alcanza…**_

Cien años… un siglo había pasado ya desde que ella se había marchado de su lado, la carta que conservaba como ultimo recuerdo de ella no era mas que un lejano recuerdo pues el transcurrir de los años se había encargado de deteriorarla hasta convertirla en solo eso, un cumulo de recuerdos dolorosos…

Se encontraba solo tal y como había permanecido durante el último siglo, caminando en medio de una de las transitadas calles de Londres, rodeado de gente que distraídos en el ir y venir de su acelerado ritmo de vida, no reparaban en su presencia. Ahora vestido como un hombre "común" continuaba su caminata como cada noche, siendo ocasiones especiales como aquella que una imponente luna se alzaba en el cielo nocturno, igual a aquella noche en la que Seras Victoria había llegado a su vida…

Era una noche realmente hermosa igual que esa en la que se conocieron, digna de ser admirada pero cualquier criatura viviente pero que pasaba desapercibida por aquellos humanos que se limitaban a vivir el "ahora" siempre corriendo de un lado a otro sin apreciar los pequeños detalles que la naturaleza y la vida misma podían ofrecer, detalles que para el, una criatura de la noche condenada a vagar hasta el fin de los días en medio de la oscuridad, eran espectáculos maravillosos que le ayudaban de alguna forma a sobrellevar aquella pesada carga llamada eternidad…

En noches como esa solía sentarse en alguna banca vacía que había en el parque de la ciudad o recostarse en la rama de algún árbol para observar el cielo en lo que duraba la noche mientras su mente viajaba al pasado y se sumergía en recuerdos de lo que pudo ser una vida feliz que no supo aprovechar. Esa noche fue igual pues tal y como muchas otras había llegado a un desolado parque después de caminar durante horas, sentado en medio del lugar veía con melancolía aquella imponente luna, todo en el mas absoluto silencio, recordando la noche de su partida…

Como quisiera estar con ella nuevamente, sentir una vez mas su piel rozar con la suya y deleitarse otra vez con el dulce sonido de su voz repitiendo su nombre entre suspiros mientras él repartía caricias por todo su cuerpo… desearía poder retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquellos días en los que ella estaba a su lado, la extrañaba… la extrañaba demasiado…

"_No lo hagas…por favor…" _solía decir entre sueños al ver la silueta de su chica policía frente a él apuntándose con su arma, trataba de alcanzarla, de evitar que lo hiciera, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, ella le sonreía tristemente y luego todo terminaba, su sangre regada en el suelo, su mirada carente de vida y el inmóvil sin poder reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos veían… siempre despertaba ligeramente agitado después de aquella pesadilla para luego esbozar un triste sonrisa al recordar que no lo era, eso en verdad había pasado hace años y luego de que una rebelde lagrima escapara de sus ojos comprendía que no hacia mas que despertar de una pesadilla para sumergirse en otra, una mas cruel que la anterior, un vida… un mundo sin ella…

Era una noche como cualquier otra, con la misma rutina de siempre repitiéndose una y otra vez pues se encontraba sentado en una solitaria banca del parque observando el cielo cuya luna llena era parcialmente ocultada por las nubes, sumergiéndose nuevamente en su mundo de recuerdos, dejándose consumir una vez mas por su tristeza y soledad. Un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca al notar el color rojizo que la luna tomaba "Esa una hermosa noche" se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar de "regreso a casa" la misma que no era mas que una habitación de hotel en el que no se quedaría por mucho pues solo estaba en Londres por el aniversario de la muerte de su chica policía.

Se encontraba de pie frente a la fría lapida que llevaba el nombre de "Seras Victoria" inscrita en ella, sin siquiera pensarlo había terminado llegando al lugar por lo que una irónica sonrisa se formo en sus labios, en verdad la necesitaba…

-Mi vida sin ti ya no es vida, chica policía… -susurro a la tumba frente a el- jamás supiste lo que sentía por ti… -agrego mientras se inclinaba ante la fría lapida- no dije que te amaba cuando tuve la oportunidad…

-Me equivoque… -dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza- no valore el amor que me dabas… yo… yo te empuje a esto… -replico mientras una rebelde lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- y ahora que te perdí… ahora que ya no estas conmigo…

-Soy un idiota… -agrego con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- soy un maldito idiota que tuvo que perderte para comprender que realmente te amaba… -susurro esbozando una triste sonrisa- eras todo para mi Seras Victoria… lo eras todo y nunca… nunca lo supiste…

Permaneció en silencio después de aquellas palabras pus el nudo que se formo en su garganta al recordar a la chica policía no le permitió seguir hablando; limpio con el dorso de su mano los restos de aquella lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos y se puso de pie en silencio viendo por ultima vez aquella fría lapida para, después de dejar una rosa roja en ella, partir a "casa", después de todo, el momento de marcharse de Londres había llegado…

No pudo evitar recorrer el bosque en el que se conocieron antes de regresar al hotel, faltaba poco para que llegara el amanecer, sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que lo hiciese, se adentro en lo profundo del lugar y llego a los restos casi inexistentes de lo que una vez fue la iglesia del lugar, la observo con cierta melancolía y después de permanecer en silencio durante unos minutos sin apartar la vista del mismo lugar, decidió regresar, giro sobre sus talones y emprendió su marcha deteniéndose en el ultimo segundo ¿Ese había sido el grito de un niño? ¿Que rayos hacia uno a esas joras en el bosque? Agudizo sus sentidos buscando el punto de origen de aquel sonido, sin embargo, el origen del mismo vino hacia el mientras corría descalzo huyendo de un grupo de ghouls. El pequeño choco contra el vampiro viendo luego una sádica sonrisa aparecer en su rostro cayendo de espaldas en el suelo producto de la impresión, Alucard al ver que podría "divertirse" un rato matando a esos monstruos, no se molesto en ver al niño, simplemente saco sus armas y descargando las municiones de la misma junto a su frustración, termino en segundos con sus oponentes, poco después apareció el "maestro" que controlaba a los ghouls tomando como rehén al pequeño _"Basura"_ fue lo único que pudo decir Alucard mientras posaba su vista sobre el pequeño notando un pequeño detalle hasta ahora desapercibido, el "pequeño" era en realidad una niña…

-Déjame ir –Dijo el "maestro" con la vista fija en Alucard- y esta niña viv…

Y no pudo decir mas pues su palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una bala que perforo su pierna, la misma que la causar gran dolor en el provoco que soltara a la niña. La pequeña cayo pesadamente en el suelo, retrocediendo luego mas por instinto que por otra cosa al ver a Alucard acercarse al lugar, el mismo que no tardo mas de medio minuto en acabar con el "maestro" para luego acercarse a la niña. La pequeña cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando alguna acción hostil de parte del vampiro pero esta nunca llego, extrañada por esto, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada que su pequeño cerebro no supo reconocer, aquel "hombre grande" que la había salvado parecía… ¿Sorprendido?

-Seras… Seras victoria… -susurro Alucard mientras se ponía la altura de la pequeña y tomaba su diminuta mano entre las suyas- ha pasado tanto tiempo…

La pequeña veía con extrañeza al "hombre grande" que ahora esbozaba una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, era raro, ese hombre era realmente raro pero… extrañamente la pequeña sabia que él no la dañaría, sin embargo... ¿La había llamado Seras?

-Yo me llamo… -replico la pequeña mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su mano libre-

-¡Celes! –Exclamo la voz de un muchacho armado que llegaba al lugar- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Esas cosas no te hicieron nada?

-No –contesto la niña con una sonrisa- el hombre grande me protegió

-¿Hombre grade? –Cuestiono confundido el sujeto mirando a todas partes sin encontrar a nadie- ¿De quien hablas? Bueno, no importa, mejor volvamos a casa –agrego el sujeto mientras alzaba en brazos a la pequeña- mamá esta esperando…

La pequeña busco con la vista al "hombre grande" mientras se marchaban pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil, el vampiro había desparecido y tras el solo quedaron los casquillos de las balas disparadas y la sangre que evidenciaba la masacre, pero de él... de él no había quedado ni el más mínimo rastro…

Alucard veía desde la rama de un árbol como el sujeto se llevaba a la pequeña, había esperado cien años por ese momento, había vista tantas cosas diferentes, había recorrido el mundo e incluso había cambiado con el guardando siempre la esperanza de volver a verla y ahora, después de tantas décadas de espera, había podido tenerla frente a frente, ella había renacido…

-Celes…. –susurro al recordar el nuevo nombre de su chico policía- solo un poco mas… -agrego en un susurro mientras la esperanza embargaba ser- solo… un poco…. Más…

Esbozo una sonrisa de esas que hace mucho tiempo no tenia pues ahora solo debía esperar un poco mas, si, solo unos años y ella podía ser nuevamente suya, sus ojos, sus labios, podría oír nuevamente su voz, sentir su calor, si… solo debía esperar un par de años para poder estar con ella, conquistarla nuevamente y resarcir los errores del pasado, si, ahora solo quedaba esperar el momento adecuado para que ella volviera a él, solo eso, seguir esperando salvo por una pequeña diferencia, ahora… ahora tenía esperanza…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia XD, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues…. ¿Ya saben no? Comenten para saber si debo continuarla o borrarla de fanfiction XD din mas que decir me despido, hasta la proxima *0*  
_

_Por cierto, la otra vez leia a una autor/a (Death God Raven) que publicaba en una pagina de facebook imagenes crrespondientes a cada capitulo de sus historias y se me ocurrio hacer algo similar XD espero que no le moleste que haga lo mismo T_T en fin, si les agrada la idea pueden pasar por mi perfil, alli esta la direccion y podran encontrar una imagen correspondiente al primer episodio de esta historia, ahora si, hasta la proxima XD  
_


	2. Nueva Vida

_¡Hola a todos! Si ya se, me tarde mucho T_T pero entre en finales en la universidad y ya no pude actualizar Y_Y hasta ahora que me dieron vacaciones pude subir este capítulo que espero les guste y ya, sin echar tanto rollo, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**Volver a vivir**_

_**Nueva Vida…**_

Se veía sola corriendo en medio de un oscuro bosque, huyendo de aquellas criaturas conocidas como ghouls mientras el miedo se apoderaba de cada parte de su ser pues era la única persona viva en aquel lugar, de repente, en medio de su desesperado escape termino chocando contra alguien, aun presa del miedo alzo la vista lentamente, temiendo a lo que fuese que estuviese frente a ella y entonces pudo verlo, un hombre alto de gabardina roja, lentes naranjas y un amplio sombrero cubriéndole la cabeza, observándola con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro, permaneció inmóvil frente a el pues el miedo que aquel sujeto le provoco la paralizo por un momento, disparando luego su arma contra el para después salir corriendo. Agitada y con apenas fuerzas para seguir corriendo vislumbro lo que podría convertirse en un refugio para ella, una iglesia, sin embargo aquel lugar termino siendo lo ultimo que pudo ver con "vida" pues un Vampiro vestido como sacerdote terminaba atrapándola, aparecía entonces aquel sujeto de gabardina roja y le daba la opción de seguirlo o morir, por su parte, ella, resignada a su suerte simplemente cerraba los ojos y aceptaba, seguido de esto sentía como una bala perforaba dolorosamente parte de su pecho destrozando de camino uno de sus pulmones y era en ese instante que todo parecía terminar, sin embargo, aquel sujeto se acercaba a ella, le sonreía ligeramente y después de una pequeña broma sobre cerrar los ojos y lamer la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, hundía sus colmillos en su cuello, condenándola así a un eternidad en medio de un interminable sendero de oscuridad…

-Que rayos…. –susurro una muchacha rubia que bordeaba los 18 años de edad mientras despertaba- otra vez ese sueño…

Su mano derecha se encargo de desordenar sus rubios cabellos mientras trataba de olvidar aquella "pesadilla" que constantemente se repetía pues eran muchas noches, demasiadas quizás, las que ese sueño se repetía.

Aquellas pesadillas siempre habían atormentad a Celes Victoria, repitiéndose constantemente, mas aun después de su encuentro con "el hombre grande", en un principio creyó que era su madre la protagonista de esos sueños, que era su progenitora quien huía pues en ese entonces los sueños no eran muy claros, sin embargo, cuando los años pasaron y aquellos sueños se hicieron mas nítidos y sobre todo reales, noto que era ella, celes victoria, a quien perseguían. Lo extraño para ella era que el sueño siempre terminaba de la misma forma, no había variación alguna y mas que ser un sueño, parecía un recuerdo por lo que solía despertar agitada, como si aquello realmente hubiese sucedido e inconscientemente revisaba la zona en la que aquel sujeto la había mordido, ya mas calmada las escenas de aquel sueño se mezclaban con las de la noche en que aquel "hombre grande" la había salvado hace ya varios años y no podía evitar compararlos, preguntándose siempre si el sujeto de la gabardina roja y el "hombre grande" eran la misma persona…

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de espabilarse, lo mejor era dejar de lado aquel sueño junto al recuerdo del "hombre grande" y concentrarse en el presente, después de todo, aquel día tenia clase muy temprano y le gustase o no debía asistir, sin embargo, si le diesen la oportunidad de elegir, optaría por no asistir a esa universidad, _"Es una buena carrera" "Olvida esa estupidez de cazar vampiros_" le habían dicho sus padres, pero en realidad ella odiaba la profesión que ellos habían escogido para ella pues en realidad lo que Celes Victoria deseaba era convertirse en miembro del equipo Hellsing, mismo equipo en el que alguna vez su hermano mayor trabajo y es que en las ultimas décadas, la existencia de aquellos seres conocidos como Ghouls había sido revelada al igual que el nombre y funciones de la organización que los enfrentaba, el gobierno de Inglaterra en conjunto con el actual dirigente de la organización habían lanzado un comunicado por mutuo acuerdo, comunicado en el cual se instauraba un nueva rama policiaca conocida como "Escuadrón Hellsing" en el que se admitían a todos los seres humanos que quisieran ayudar en la lucha contra aquellos seres brindándoles el entrenamiento y las armas necesarias, fue así como el hermano mayor de Celes Victoria había ingresado ala mencionada organización.

Recordaba que ella era muy unida a su hermano de pequeña y cuando supo que se iría de casa para cumplir una peligrosa misión simplemente había salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo, fue aquella noche en la que se perdió en el bosque y conoció al "hombre grande" fue también aquella extraña noche una de las ultimas que pudo ver a su hermano con vida pues meses después, en medio de un ataque de ghouls a la escuela primaria a la que ella asistía, cosa que ahora era cada vez mas común pues de un tiempo atrás los ghouls se mostraban a cualquier hora del día, durante aquel incidente su hermano falleció protegiéndola a ella y a otros niños mas, eso le afecto mucho y ni que decir de sus padres, desde ese entonces las palabras "vampiro" o "Ghouls" se habían convertido en un tabú para su familia, todos cambiaron mucho después de esa perdida, su madre había cambiado desde ese entonces convirtiéndose en una mujer muy cerrada a la que no podía comentarle nada sin que se exaltara y su padre había encontrado en el trabajo una especie de consuelo por lo que casi nunca estaba en casa y si estaba allí, seguía trabajando, en resumen, su familia se había reducido a nada después de la muerte de su hermano, y ni que decir después de que ella comunico su deseo de unirse a Hellsing, pues a diferencia de sus padres, que habían preferido olvidar aquel incidente, ella quería buscar al vampiro responsable de la muerte de su hermano ya que hasta la fecha no habían podido eliminarlo y además… también quería ver nuevamente al "hombre grande", sin embargo, sus padres se opusieron rotundamente y después de muchas peleas ella había terminado cediendo ante sus exigencias y ahora cursaba el primer semestre de la carrera de Antropología social o también llamada Socio-antropología en la universidad ¿Qué rayos hacia ella estudiando algo como eso? No es que odiara ese tipo de cosas pero tampoco le gustaría dedicar su vida a ello, definitivamente podía ver su negro futuro a la vuelta de la esquina y no le gustaba para nada…

Tomo pues una ducha tratando de calmarse con ella pues aun se sentía aturdida por aquel sueño, poco después se vistió para, después de desayunar, tomar su maleta junto a los libros correspondientes a los cursos que le tocaban ese día, esbozando luego una sonrisa al sostener entre sus manos el perteneciente al único curso que le llamaba la atención, poco después se encamino a la universidad esperando que ese día no fuese tan pesado como prometía ser y que, si la suerte estuviese de su parte, pudiese "verlo"…

Llegó al campus de la universidad con tiempo de sobra por lo que comenzó a "buscarlo" con la mirada, un suspiro escapo de su boca al no encontrarlo desanimándola por completo pues en verdad esperaba poder verlo antes de que las clases dieran comienzo, después de todo "el" era lo único que podía alegrar su día. Giro sobre su talones dispuesta a entrar al salón de clases, cuando de repente choco con alguien provocando que su libros dieran a parar en el suelo junto a ella, alzo la vista buscando a la persona con quien había chocando encontrándose con "El" cosa que basto para alegrarle el resto del día…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono el sujeto mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie para luego recoger sus cosas-

-¡S-si Vlad Sensei! – Contesto la rubia avergonzándose por su tono de voz- quiero decir…

-Ten mas cuidado –Replico el sujeto con una ligera sonrisa- podrías lastimarte

-S-si… tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez –Dijo la muchacha sonrojada-

-Eso espero, no quisiera verte lastimada –Dijo el maestro antes de marcarse- nos vemos mas tarde en clase Victoria

La muchacha simplemente asintió observando luego como "Vlad-sensei" se perdía por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, aun no entendía por que los otros estudiantes le temían, es decir, era un hombre alto, si, desprendía una aura un tanto extraña, también, pero no era mala persona, al menos no con ella, al contrario, él era uno de los pocos profesores, por no decir que era el único, que le caía bien y a el no parecía incomodarle su presencia, por el contrario, solía dedicarle una ligera sonrisa siempre que se encontraban, cosa que no hacia con nadie mas y de lo que Victoria estaba orgullosa, ¿Sería tal vez por que llegaron a la universidad casi al mismo tiempo que se llevaban tan bien? Si, tal vez la razón era esa pues según tenía entendido, Vlad-sensei llevaba a penas unas semanas enseñando en el campus el día que ella llego, sabia también que en ese entonces no se llevaba bien con sus colegas y hasta ahora todos parecían temerle, siempre permanecía aislado por lo que pronto comenzaron los rumores entre los alumnos sobre su identidad, sin embargo, con ella las cosas habían sido distintas.

Aun recordaba el día en que se conocieron, había sido una mañana como cualquiera, un día igual de aburrido que los demás en el que caminaba con desgano sin fijarse bien por donde iba por lo que termino chocando con el sin quererlo, no supo como o por que pero su corazón dio un brinco a penas sus miradas se cruzaron y desde ese entonces no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza, estaba consiente de que un hombre como el jamás podría fijarse en ella, primero por que era su maestro y segundo porque de seguro debía tener novia, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que su corazón latiera rápidamente cuando él estaba cerca o que sus mejillas se tiñeran involuntariamente de un curioso carmesí al verlo, si, no importaba que fuese alguien prácticamente inalcanzable pues sea como sea, ella seguiría gustando de el… fue el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases lo que la saco de sus cavilaciones y la hizo correr hasta su salón, definitivamente debía dejar de distraerse tan seguido…

"Vlad Sensei" observaba desde la ventana de uno de los salones a su atolondrada alumna mientras sus labios se curvaban en una burlona sonrisa, no riéndose de ella, al contrario, estaba burlándose de si mismo pues por su mente pasaban los sucesos que lo habían llevado a transformarse en lo que era hoy en día, el maestro conocido como "Vlad-Sensei"… ¿Quién lo diría? Después de varios siglos volvía a usar su antiguo nombre, antes conocido como Vlad Tepes, luego como Drácula, siglos después como el cazador de vampiros mas importante de Hellsing, Alucard, y ahora… un simple maestro de universidad… irónico ¿Cierto? la pregunta era ¿Como había terminado así? La respuesta era simple, cuando supo que su chica policía había renacido se dedico a "protegerla" a lo lejos, aunque su trabajo se redujo en buena parte gracias al hermano que en esa vida tenia la oficial, siendo testigo también del cambio drástico en la vida de Celes Victoria después de la muerte de este. Aun recordaba esa tarde en la que el muchacho había fallecido, un horda de ghouls habían atacado la escuela en la que ella estaba y había sido enviado su hermano junto a un escuadrón de Hellsing para ayudar a controlar la situación, muchos niños entre diez y doce años murieron aquella tarde y eso también endureció el carácter de Victoria pues muchos de ellos eran amigos suyos, aun así, el factor principal de su drástico cambio de personalidad fue ver a su hermano siendo atacado por esas criaturas, o al menos eso creía el ya que según recordaba aquel muchacho había logrado poner a salvo a la pequeña a costa de su propia seguridad, ocultándola en uno de los casilleros de la escuela seguramente cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ella tuvo que ver desde allí como el muchacho era atacado mientras le gritaba que no saliera, seguramente se desmayo producto de la impresión pues cuando el la encontró ella estaba inconsciente. Recordaba también que para cuando el llego, el hermano de Victoria aun estaba consiente pero con heridas que pronto lo matarían, se vieron mutuamente y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro el muchacho dijo unas simples palabras, simples, pero que aun ahora resonaban en su cabeza…

**Seis años atrás…**

Aun no entendía porque lo ghouls habían atacado antes de caer la noche y mucho menos en que momento habían aumentado tanto, no es que aquello le molestase, al contrario, así podría "divertirse" un poco mas acabando con ellos, el problema era el tiempo, no podía estar perdiendo valiosos segundos acabando con esas criaturas mientras Celes estaba en peligro y de eso estaba seguro pues ella no se encontraba entre los niños rescatados hasta ese entonces por lo que debía darse prisa y buscarla aunque ahora le costara un poco mas de trabajo ya que carecía de una conexión telepática con ella. Pronto diviso al hermano de celes a punto de ser mordido por aquellas criaturas, notando también como el muchacho protegía a toda costa los casilleros tras el, entonces supo que Celes estaba allí y en un inesperado acto de "humanidad" salvo al sujeto de ser mordido acabando así con todos los ghouls que se encontraban en el lugar, sin embargo, sabia que aquel muchacho no duraría mucho tiempo con vida…

Se acercó luego al casillero que protegía el muchacho encontrando en su interior a Celes Victoria, desmayada producto de la impresión al ver como aquellas criaturas atacaban a su hermano o al menos eso supuso Alucard, giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a sacarla de allí posando brevemente la vista sobre el hermano de Celes, sin embargo, las palabras del muchacho lograron detenerlo por unos momentos, palabras que aun ahora resonaban en su memoria…

-Ahora es tu deber cuidar de ella, hombre grande… –Susurro débilmente el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-

-Lo sabias… -contesto Alucard sin apartar la vista del sujeto-

-Siempre… siempre cuidas a Victoria… -Susurro el muchacho con dificultad, pues él se había percatado con anterioridad de que, cada vez que su hermanita estaba en peligro, alguien la protegía igual que aquella noche y ese alguien era el "hombre grande"- te pido que… lo sigas haciendo… por favor…

Alucard observo en silencio al muchacho que apenas estaba consiente y debía reconocer que parte de el "admiraba" esa tenacidad de permanecer vivo hasta obtener una respuesta por lo que, sin saber exactamente el motivo, asintió ligeramente obteniendo como respuesta una débil sonrisa de parte del muchacho seguido de una breves palabras de agradecimiento para, finalmente, cerrar los ojos y abandonar el mundo de los vivos…

Observó luego a la muchacha entre sus brazos, pensando en lo pequeña que era aun, apenas con doce años y ya había tenido que presenciar una masacre de gran magnitud, tal parecía que en una u otra vida, el destino de Victoria siempre estaría manchado de sangre y aunque eso de cierta forma la ligaba mas a él, una parte de si hubiese preferido que ella no experimentar ese tipo de sucesos, sin embargo, si las cosas se habían dodo de esa manera debían ser por algo…

Salió luego de la escuela para luego escabullirse en el área de sobrevivientes con el propósito de dejar a Victoria allí a la espera de sus padres, sin embargo, apenas dio media vuelta para "desaparecer" del lugar y mantenerse oculto entre las sombras, una voz lo detuvo, una que se le hizo extrañamente conocida, el destino no podía será tan "bromista" ¿Verdad?

-¿A dónde crees que vas vampiro…? –cuestiono la voz de una joven a sus espaldas- o debería decir… -agrego después de un breve silencio- Alucard…

-Integra… -susurro el aludido observando una joven "versión" de lo que fue su ama-

-No –Contesto la muchacha observando al vampiro que no vestía su acostumbrada gabardina roja- mi nombre es Annette Collingwood Becher Hellsing actual líder de la organización Hellsing…

-Jo… -Replico Alucard con su típica sonrisa- así que La nueva líder es una niña… -Agrego con cierta burla al ver que la muchacha apenas llegaba a los 15 años- ¿Puedo saber que asuntos tiene conmigo? Sir Hellsing…

-Según los registros, despareciste después de la muerte de Integra Hellsing –Dijo la muchacha sin mostrar un ápice de temor ante el vampiro, cosa que no hacia mas que confirmar las sospechas de Alucard, ella también había vuelto…- y ahora vuelves solo para salvar a una niña, una que por cierto… tiene un inusual parecido con aquella compañera tuya…–agrego logrando captar la atención del vampiro- Seras victoria si mal no recuerdo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Cuestiono el vampiro ya sin esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro, esa chica era idéntica a integra y tal vez por esa razón, no podía mostrarse hostil con ella, bueno, no mucho…-

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono un hombre adulto apareciendo en medio de ambos, Jo…. El destino si gustaba de hacer bromas o al menos eso pensaba Alucard al ver a quien una vez fue el viejo mayordomo de la familia Hellsing-

-Nada Alfred –Contesto la muchacha caminando hasta quedar frente al vampiro-

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre los presentes después de aquella acción, esa muchacha no le tenia el mas mínimo miedo y eso era propio de quien alguna vez fue integra Hellsing; estaba pensando en eso cuando fue la voz de la mismo muchacha quien rompió aquel incomodo silencio…

-Un trato –Dijo de repente en respuesta a la interrogante hecha por el vampiro con anterioridad- Te ofrezco un trato, como veras, los ghouls han aumentado últimamente y necesitamos tu poder –Agrego con postura seria- vuelve a Hellsing, Alucard…

-¿Por qué lo haría? –Cuestiono el aludido- ¿Qué ganaría yo con someterme otra vez a los humanos? –Agrego pensando en que no podría cuidar de Victoria adecuadamente si se sometía nuevamente a las ordenes de un amo-

-Una identidad –Respondió la muchacha- necesitas de una para seguir cuidando de esa niña por que ella crecerá y no podrás seguirla siempre, te ofrezco un nombre y la libertad de vivir como un humano "normal" durante el día, con todas las facilidades para cuidar de esa niña –Agrego señalando a una dormida victoria mientras Alucard parecía meditar sus palabras- además de "alimento"; "humano" durante el día, cazador de noche ¿Qué dices Alucard? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?...

**Época actual…**

Y dado que ahora estaba de camino a su clase, la respuesta era más que obvia, había aceptado y así había terminado como "Vlad-sensei" bien pudo haberse negado y vigilar a Victoria desde las sombras, pero sabia que de hacer eso no tendría oportunidad de "conocerla" mejor, en cambio, como profesor al menos podía ganarse su confianza e ir de a pocos, no es que el fuera muy paciente pero el estar separados era su culpa y nada podía hacer al respecto, solo esperar y tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, las cosas entre ellos podrían cambiar…

Entro al salón de clases en la que, dicho sea de paso, todos los alumnos le temían, especialmente los chics pues varios de ellos se habían ganado una de esas miradas que "matan" por ver "cosas que no debían" en Celes Victoria y hablando de ella, era justamente ella la única que no le temía y quien se quedaba con el a… a lo que sea, siempre se le ocurría algo para pasar mas tiempo con ella, sin embargo, aquel día las cosas podrían ser diferentes…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad en el salón, Historia era el curso por el que había optado el vampiro, después de todo… ¿Quién mejor para contar sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de los años que alguien que los había vivido? Entendiendo esto, su nueva ama, aun en contra de que se mezclase libremente con tantos humanos había accedido y ahora estaba allí, alistando sus cosas para marcharse a "casa" y dormir un poco antes de iniciar la cacería nocturna, busco con la mirada a Victoria, quien normalmente era la ultima en marcharse aun cuando su clase era la ultima del día y terminaba relativamente tarde, casi al caer la noche, pero no la encontró, se asomo por la ventana del salón buscándola y entonces la vio, pero no estaba sola, claro que no, estaba con "ese" que salía buscarla de vez en cuando, es francesito que también había rencarnado en esa época, ahora llamado Pierre Broussard, definitivamente el "destino" le estaba jugando una broma y una muy pesada si le permitían opinar, pues ahora que todos poco a poco se habían reunido aquellos años que paso en soledad parecían no ser mas que una pesadilla, pero no lo era y le bastaba con ver a Celes para saber que, a pesar de estar todos reunidos una vez mas, las cosas jamás serian como antes…

Salió con paso rápido del aula para darle alcance a victoria antes de que se fuera con el francesito ese sin embargo, al salir al patio del lugar sintió algo extraño, el ruido de repente parecía haber cesado y aquel francesito también pareció notarlo pues se paro frente a Victoria escudándola con su cuerpo, de repente, sus sentidos sobrenaturales captaron un extraño ruido supo que no estaban solos, segundos después se escuchó el grito de una de las pocas alumnas que quedaban en el campus a esa hora y pronto se vieron a ghouls acechando el lugar, pudo ver como Victoria estaba realmente aterrada ante aquella visión pues aquellos seres comenzaron a atacar todo lo que se moviese, incluyéndolos por lo que Pierre salió en defensa de Celes haciendo gala de su destreza con las armas, pues el también pertenecía a las fuerzas de Hellsing. Alucard pudo oír como el francesito le decía a Celes que huya pero esta preocupada por dejarlo solo se negaba a hacerlo, sin embargo termino obedeciendo las ordenes del francés y huyo del lugar al comprender que solo estorbaría en la pelea.

Victoria maldijo internamente su debilidad pues de haber seguido sus deseos ahora pertenecería a Hellsing y podría hacer algo mas que huir dejando atrás a uno de sus mejores amigos, una lagrima de impotencia se deslizo por su mejilla mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, entonces lo recordó, ¡Vlad sensei aun estaba en el campus! Recordando algo tan importante, al menos para ella, freno en seco dispuesta a volver, pero… ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Solo estorbaría…. Era una cobarde, un cobarde que… que no podía abandonar a nadie…. Por lo que dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver, sin embargo, al hacerlo una horda de ghouls aparecieron tras ella, resignada a su suerte simplemente cerro los ojos esperando ser devorada por aquellas criaturas, sin embargo, aquel ataque nunca llego, en lugar de eso pudo oír el sonido de un arma dispararse, casquillos caer al suelo y cadáveres golpear con el frio piso del lugar, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras recordaba que esa escena le era familiar, alzo la vista y vio frente a ella un hombre de espaldas que no era Pierre, ese hombre era… imposible…. El…

-Vlad… Vlad-sensei….

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy…. Sé que es un poco corto pero era mejor esto que dejar botada la historia XD ok, no…. T_T es que apenas he tenido tiempo ahora que Salí de vacaciones Y_Y en fin…. Espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… ya saben ¿No? comenten para saber que les pareció y si debo continuar con la historia XD, bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Revelaciones

_¡Yo! He… pues… ¿Que puedo decir? Ha pasado tiempo ¿No? u_uU demasiado diría yo T_T pero tenía toneladas de tarea que no dejaba de llegar y el tiempo para escribir se redujo nada T_T espero me sepan comprender y pues… si alguien todavía sigue esta historia, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de __**Volver a vivir:**_

_**Revelaciones**_

_Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras recordaba que esa escena le era familiar, alzo la vista y vio frente a ella un hombre de espaldas que no era Pierre, ese hombre era… imposible…. El…_

_-Vlad… Vlad-sensei…._

Y simplemente no pudo seguir hablando pues las palabras que pretendía decir quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver como otro grupo de ghouls se acercaba, oyó luego el sonido de algo caer junto a ella, cosa que reconoció como Pierre que aun permanecía inconsciente, dirigió luego la vista hacia el frente encontrándose con la mirada del hombre frente a ella que la miraba de soslayo. "Quédate atrás" fueron las palabras del sujeto seguidas del ruido provocado por las balas disparadas contra aquellas criaturas, Victoria solo podía observar junto a un inconsciente Pierre como su maestro manejaba aquellas armas con destreza y extrañamente aquella escena se le hizo familiar, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir temor al ver como aquel hombre destrozaba aquellas criaturas sin dudar siquiera por el hecho de que alguna vez fueron humanos, temor que se vio reflejado en sus ojos al ver la facilidad con la que los destruía y en un principio fue renuente a creerlo ahora que lo veía claramente no había lugar a dudas, ese hombre era "Vlad sensei"

Alucard maldijo por lo bajo el instante en el que los ghouls aparecieron en el campus pues sabia que su objetivo era Victoria ¿Cómo? Eso era lo de menos en aquel momento pues su única preocupación era protegerla. Vio después como Pierre, o como sea que se llame el francés en esa época, le decía a Victoria que corriese y esta obedecía dejando al sujeto atrás, decidió entonces seguirla para asegurar su protección, sin embargo, con solo acercarse un poco a ella pudo percibir la duda en la chica y no hacia falta usar sus poderes para saber el motivo, estaba dejando atrás a un amigo… freno entonces su avance y decidió volver por el francés pues sabía el peso de la culpabilidad que ella cargaría si algo llegase a pasarle al sujeto. Regreso para salvar a su rival y en un momento oportuno si le permitían opinar pues el francés estaba acorralado, lo salvo aun cuando creía que aquello era innecesario y lo llevo consigo hasta donde se encontraba Victoria con el tiempo justo para salvarla, la observo por breves momentos después de acabar con los ghouls mientras ella parecía sorprendida al verlo, sorprendida y aterrada… Apretó con fuerza las armas entre sus manos reprimiendo aquella creciente frustración en su interior, demonios, todo iba muy bien con ella mientras creía que era un simple maestro pero ahora que había presenciado aquel espectáculo estaba aterrada de el… Vio como un nuevo grupo de ghouls se acercaba a ellos y sin decir mucho se enfrento con aquellas criaturas descargando su frustración en ellas, al diablo sus planes de "comenzar desde cero" con Victoria, ya nada importaba ahora…

El sonido de la balas disparadas por Alucard despertó a Pierre, el mismo que sintiendo un punzante dolor en su espalda se incorporo medianamente del suelo mientras trataba de recordar en que momento había quedado inconsciente, sintió entonces la presencia de alguien a su lado y reconoció a Victoria que observaba con sorpresa y miedo hacia el frente por lo que el hizo lo mismo, viendo luego la sangrienta escena que se desarrollaba frente a él recordando lo ocurrido antes de que perdiera la conciencia, aquellos ghouls lo habían atacado por sorpresa mientras cubría la huida de Victoria y en cierto momento de la pelea había tropezado cayendo pesadamente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, vio como aquellas criaturas se lanzaban sobre el y cuando pensó que estaba perdido pudo divisar la silueta de un hombre frente a el antes de perder la conciencia, hombre que ahora estaba destrozando ghouls frente a él y a una asustada Victoria…

-Victoria ¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Pierre con preocupación logrando catar la atención de la rubia- ese sujeto es…

-N-no…. no lo se… -susurró la muchacha observando la masacre- Yo creí… él era… mi maestro pero ahora no…

-Tranquila…. –Susurro acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla evitando así que continuara viendo la masacre- Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré…

Alucard pudo oír las palabras del francés a pesar del sonido de sus disparos apretando los dientes como reacción ante las mismas, estaba realmente enfadado pues todo se había arruinado por esas malditas criaturas, ahora victoria tendría que saber la verdad pues Annette se lo había advertido, un ataque mas y seria ella misma quien hablara con Victoria y si su ama lo hacia sería de la forma mas directa cosa que para la rubia muchacha podría ser demasiado cruel. Su creciente frustración ante esto se vio reflejada en la forma con que arraso con todo a su paso divisando como blanco final al maestro de los ghouls huyendo del lugar, por lo que, haciendo uso de su visión sobrehumana acabo con el.

Se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar después de disparar sin atreverse a ver a Victoria quien seguramente estaba refugiada en los brazos del francés aun aterrada por lo que acababa de presenciar, sin embargo, era mejor enfrentar las cosas de una vez por lo que guardo sus armas y sin tardar mas se acercó a la pareja notando como el francés estrechaba el cuerpo de Victoria entre sus brazos "protegiéndola" de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?… Victoria –Cuestiono el vampiro notando como la chica se tensaba al oír su voz-

-¿Quien rayos eres? –Pregunto Pierre con desconfianza- esa forma de disparar no es normal… acaso tu…

-Mi nombre es Alucard… -Dijo el vampiro observando con frustración como Victoria se refugiaba en brazos del francés sin siquiera mirarlo-

-Espera… -Replico el francés con cierta incredulidad- he oído ese nombre antes… ¡Tú eres…!

Y no pudo decir mas pues el sonido provocado por un helicóptero al acercarse lo interrumpió por lo que alzo la vista hacia el al igual que Alucard viendo cómo, poco después, la nave descendía dejando ver la silueta de la actual lidera de la organización Hellsing acompañada por su fiel mayordomo.

Annette se acercó a la pareja pasando frente a Alucard mientras este observaba a su nueva ama, la misma que se había convertido en una imponente mujer con el paso de los años siendo cada vez mas parecida a Integra. Por su parte, Pierre reconocía en aquella mujer a su superiora haciendo luego una ligera reverencia ante ella mientras que una confundida Victoria permanecía tras el, eso claro, hasta que la voz de Annette pronuncio duramente su nombre y sin saber porque, la muchacha se tenso al instante haciendo un saludo militar provocando así que una imperceptible sonrisa escapara de labios de Alucard, después de todo, su mente podría haber olvidado quien fue pero inconscientemente su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la voz de quien una vez fue su ama y señora.

Victoria no comprendía porque había reaccionado de esa forma pues para cuando estuvo consciente de ello, su cuerpo termino moviéndose por si solo tomando una postura militar y un _"si señora" _escapo de su boca como si fuese algo natural, sin embargo, lo que capto su atención no fue solo eso, estaba también el hecho de que esa mujer supiese su nombre y también… también aquella opresión que surgió en su pecho al ver como su maestro se acercaba a ella y permanecía de pie a su lado, por alguna razón verlos juntos le hacia daño…

-Así que en verdad eres esa niña… -dijo la mujer observando a Victoria la misma que se sintió intimidada ante ella-

-H-he… yo… -susurró la muchacha sin saber muy bien que decir- yo no la…

-¿Aun no le has informado de la situación? –Cuestiono Annette dirigiéndose a Alucard ignorando lo dicho por Victoria-

-Temo que no mi señora –Respondió el vampiro posando luego la vista en Victoria que aun permanecía tras Pierre-

-Quiere alguien explicarme lo que sucede –Replico el francés a la defensiva pues conocía a la líder de Hellsing no podía decir lo mismo de quien la acompañaba - ¿Que tiene que ver Victoria con todo esto? Que…

-Guarde silencio, soldado –Dijo la líder de Hellsing con seriedad- este asunto no le concierne

-Pero… -Trato de decir Pierre pero una mirada de parte de Annette fue suficiente para silenciarlo-

-Permite que sea yo quien se lo diga –Dijo Alucard a su ama-

-Te advertí de esto hace mucho –Contesto la mujer con severidad- el tiempo se termino, seré yo quien se lo diga –Sentencio con severidad la mujer- no interfieras

Y ante aquellas palabras Alucard no pudo decir más limitándose a observar la escena sintiendo la impotencia de no poder contradecir ordenes de su ama, demonios, ella sería demasiado directa con Celes y eso terminaría por lastimarla…

-Celes Victoria –Llamo nuevamente la líder de Hellsing- seré directa contigo –explico la mujer mientras a una confundida muchacha tras la espalda de su amigo-todo lo que ha sucedido aquí hoy es culpa tuya…

-¿He? –Cuestiono la rubia claramente confundida ¿Culpa suya? ¿Estaba diciendo que toda la gente que pereció en el campus murió por su culpa?- Pe-perdón… pero creo que no entendí bien…. –Agrego con cierto nerviosismo- ¿Esta diciendo que todo es culpa mía?

-Efectivamente –Respondió Annette con seriedad mientras las pupilas de Celes se contraían por la sorpresa, esa mujer…. No podía estar hablando en serio ¿Verdad?- y no me refiero al caso de hoy solamente –Explico la mujer- los atentados de gran magnitud que han tenido a ghouls involucrados han ocurrido siempre a tu alrededor, Celes Victoria, por alguna razón que aun desconocemos, siempre estas en medio de todo lo que ocurre y mientras sigas aquí las personas a tu alrededor se verán involucradas, en pocas palabras, tu existencia es un peligro

-I-imposible…. –susurro la muchacha mientras unas cristalinas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, no…. eso no podía ser verdad pues de ser así su hermano…. Por su culpa…- y-yo… yo soy una simple estudiante… no… esto no tiene sentido… -agrego retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta chocar contra un árbol mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de controlar el temblor que se apodero de su cuerpo- ¡Yo no puedo ser la causa de esto! Mi hermano…

-¡Silencio! –Replico duramente la líder de Hellsing haciendo que Celes se sobresaltara- ¿Crees que llorando vas a conseguir remediar algo? –Cuestiono con severidad a una temblorosa Victoria- todo este tiempo has podido tener una vida medianamente normal y ningún miembro mas de tu familia ha muerto, ¿Alguna ves te has preguntado por qué?

-N-no… -susurro la rubia muchacha si atreverse a enfrentar la mirada de Annette-

-Este hombre ha cuidado de ti desde que tu hermano murió –Dijo la líder de Hellsing señalando a Alucard aun cuando Victoria no daba indicios de querer levantar la mirada- ¡Míralo! –Exclamo de repente logrando que la muchacha obedeciera- es gracias a el que has podido tener una vida "normal" pero no puedo permitir que esto continúe, debes afrontar tus propios problemas sin depender mas de él, es hora de que despiertes Celes Victoria…

-¿D-despertar?... –Cuestiono la muchacha aun confundida - ¡De rayos están hablando! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!

– ¡Con evadir la realidad no solucionas nada! –Regaño con severidad la líder de Hellsing- si no quieres que más gente salga herida ¡Entonces lucha! Pelea del lado de Hellsing, afronta tu realidad de una vez

-No… yo no… -Susurro la muchacha aun en shock por lo que acababa de oír, ¿Luchar? ¿Enfrentar la realidad? ¿Qué rayos era todo eso?-

-No hay tiempo que perder –Replico Annette con seriedad- pelea junto a nosotros o… desparece aquí mismo… -agrego mientras apuntaba con un arma a la rubia muchacha- no podemos dejar que ellos te tengan

-Eso no fue lo acordado –Dijo de repente el vampiro presente colocándose frente a Annette-

-Fuera del camino vampiro –Replico la mujer sin inmutar su expresión- es peligroso que ella caiga en manos enemigas, si no vine con nosotros tampoco ira con ellos

-Y-yo no… -susurro una temblorosa Victoria que retrocedía instintivamente hasta chocar con un árbol del lugar- ¡No tengo nada que ver en esto! -Exclamo de repente mientras se alejaba del árbol y salía corriendo del lugar- esto… es imposible…

-¡Espera! ¡Victoria! –Exclamo el francés corriendo casi inmediatamente tras ella, al diablo su jefa o el extraño sujeto junto a ella, ahora solo sentía que debía encontrarla-

El silencio reino por breves momentos mientras la muchacha se perdía en medio del bosque seguida por el francés, silencio que fue roto por la misma líder de Hellsing _"tráela" _había dicho al vampiro y el simplemente había asentido para luego desaparecer en busca de la muchacha.

Victoria corría lo más rápido que podía mientras unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no podía aceptar como ciertas las palabras de aquella extraña mujer ¿Ella era la causa de todo? ¡Eso era absurdo! Ella nada tenia que ver con aquellas criaturas, era una estudiante como cualquier otra enamorada de su sensei que… que ni siquiera era un ser humano… detuvo entonces su huida mientras que las palabras de aquella mujer resonaban en su cabeza _"Gracias a el has podido tener una vida normal"_ ¿Significaba eso que su mundo era una farsa? Y de ser así…. ¿Que razones podría tener "Vlad-sensei" para protegerla? Eran demasiadas interrogantes y ninguna respuesta las que rondaban en su cabeza, demonios… eso era una completa locura y ni siquiera supo en que momento termino metida en medio de todo ello...

-¿Por qué? … –susurro al viento- ¿Porque tenía que pasar esto?...

-No lo se… -respondió una voz seguida de la presencia de un hombre que poco después tomo forma frente a ella-

-V-Vlad-sensei… -Replico la muchacha retrocediendo instintivamente al recordar como acabo con aquellos monstruos el solo- no… quiero decir… Alucard…

-No tienes que cambiar la forma en que te diriges a mí –Dijo el vampiro tratando de "romper el hielo" sin obtener respuesta de la muchacha- es decir… las cosas no han cambiado, al menos… no del todo… ¿Victoria?

-Lo que dijo esa mujer… ¿Es verdad? -Susurro la chica con la mirada clavada en el suelo cerrando los puños con fuerza- yo… ¿Yo soy la causa de todo? –Cuestiono alzando la vista permitiéndole al vampiro notar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¿El murió por mi culpa? Aquella noche, mi hermano...

-Victoria… -Replico con cierto pesar el vampiro al ver el estado vulnerable de la muchacha-

-¡Necesito saberlo! –Exclamo la muchacha con desesperación olvidando por breves momentos que el sujeto frente a ella no era humano- por favor… dime la verdad… sensei…

-Si… -Respondió el mayor notando como la chica caía de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos- Victoria…

-Es una locura… -susurro la muchacha sin poder dejar de llorar- de todos…. ¿Por qué yo? –Agrego con frustración- ¡Qué demonios tengo que ver! Yo solo…

-Tranquila…-Replico Alucard colocándose a la altura de Victoria mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la llorosa muchacha- Ni siquiera yo sé por qué te quieren pero de una cosa estoy seguro… no dejare que te tengan–Explico con relativa tranquilidad seguido de una ligera sonrisa que sorprendió a la muchacha frente a él- Annette no podrá lastimarte, mucho menos ellos, te protegeré Celes Victoria…

-Por qué… ¿Por qué quieres protegerme? –cuestiono la muchacha recordando la palabras dichas por Annette minutos atrás mientras que una extraña sensación de calidez se apoderaba de su pecho ¿Por qué aquella cercanía con su "sensei" le era tan familiar? – siento que te conozco… ¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que ha esperado por mucho tiempo tu llegada –Explico rozando las mejillas de la muchacha con sus dedos- Victoria yo…

-¡Victoria! –Exclamo el francés apareciendo en escena logrando captar la atención de los presentes- ¡Aléjate de ella! –Exclamo interponiéndose entre ambos logrando separar al vampiro de la muchacha-

-Espera Pierre –Replico la rubia muchacha sujetando el brazo del muchacho- el no…

-Este tipo esta con la mujer que quiso matarte –Dijo el francés mientras la ocultaba tras su espalda- descuida, yo te protegeré

-Ya no… no es necesario –Respondió Victoria captando la atención del francés que volteo a verla solo para encontrarse con una triste sonrisa de parte de ella- gracias por todo Pierre pero… iré con el…

-Que… que demonios… -Replico el francés con incredulidad- ¡Qué demonios estas diciendo! ¡Quisieron matarte!

-Sí, lo sé pero… también sé que si sigo aquí más gente saldrá herida y tampoco quiero morir así que… he decidió ir con él -Respondió Victoria mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al vampiro-

-Victoria, no tienes que… -Dijo el francés tratando de detenerla-

-Nos vemos después Pierre… –Respondió la muchacha llegando luego frente al vampiro- vamos…

-¿Estas segura de esto? –Cuestiono Alucard una vez la rubia estuvo frente a él, pues si bien deseaba tener a su lado a victoria no quería que ella presenciase más derramamiento de sangre- no tienes que unirte a Hellsing, yo podría…

-Creo que esa mujer tiene razón… -Respondió la muchacha con cierta tristeza- si en verdad la causa de todo esto soy yo, debo luchar para que más gente inocente no salga herida, además, si algo sucediese… sensei estará allí para protegerme -agrego esbozando una sincera sonrisa al vampiro- ¿No es así?

-Si… -Contesto el aludido con una imperceptible sonrisa surcando su níveo rostro para luego envolverla en un manto de oscuridad- seré yo quien te proteja, Celes Victoria…

Silencio fue lo único que quedo tras la desaparición de la pareja mientras que Pierre permaneció de pie observando en silencio el lugar donde Victoria y Alucard estuvieron hasta hace solo unos segundos, mientras que un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba de él pues no había podido hacer nada por Victoria, le había fallado…

Annette esperaba en silencio junto a su fiel mayordomo el regreso de Alucard, ese chupasangre se había atrevido a retarla por esa muchacha, cosa que le demostraba el hecho de que era más importante para el de lo que creía y si era sincera consigo misma, se había excedido un poco con la chica, pero… demonios… esa niña vivía ignorante de todo mientras que ese estúpido esclavo suyo pasaba su eternidad cuidándola, ¡El debería centrarse solo en eliminar ghouls! Pero no… pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cuidando de ella, ¡Incluso dejaba de lado sus órdenes! Todo por eso niña y… y… ok… estaba celosa… era realmente molesto admitirlo pero ese vampiro había logrado captar su atención durante los años que trabajaron juntos a pesar de saber la devoción que este tenía por Celes Victoria, era molesto y estúpido haber cometido el error que Integra Hellsing había cometido hace tanto tiempo…

-Estamos de vuelta ama –Dijo de repente Alucard materializándose frente a Annette con Victoria entre sus brazos-

-Tardaste demasiado –Regaño la mujer viendo con recelo como Alucard liberaba a la muchacha- Y bien… -dijo luego dirigiendo la vista a Victoria- ¿Qué decidiste?

-Yo… –Respondió con cierta duda viendo de reojo a Alucard, quien se limitó a asentir ligeramente- he decidido pelear… –Dijo apretando los puños con fuerza decidiendo también creer en el hombre junto a ella- luchare del lado de Hellsing…

Alucard esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa al oír las palabras de la muchacha mientras que Annette emitió un simple "Bien" para luego dar vuelta y caminar con dirección a su helicóptero seguida de su mayordomo, esa niña… tal vez no era tan cobarde como parecía…

-E… esto… -llamo Victoria al notar como al mujer estaba dispuesta a irse- ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Alfred y un grupo de soldados te llevaran a casa –Respondió líder de Hellsing mientras que el mayordomo simplemente asentía- reforzaremos la vigilancia a los alrededores y durante un corto periodo de tiempo seguirás con tu vida "normal" para no alertar a nuestros enemigos –explico la mujer con serenidad antes de subir a su helicóptero- asistirás a la universidad como de costumbre pero por las tardes tendrás entrenamiento en los cuarteles de Hellsing

-Pero si continúo aquí más gente podría salir lastimada… -Replico victoria con preocupación- eso es lo que quiero evitar… más muertes por mi culpa…

-Eso no sucederá –Dijo la líder de Hellsing posando la mirada sobre Alucard antes de marcharse- el evitara que más gente muera, al menos hasta que puedas protegerte sola

Victoria dirigió la vista hacia el hombre junto a ella buscando una respuesta obteniendo un asentimiento de su parte confirmando así lo dicho por Annette, el estaría allí para ella como la había estado durante los últimos años y eso, aunque sonase egoísta, la hacía feliz…

Annette subió a su helicóptero y partido en dirección a los cuarteles de Hellsing, no sin antes enviar a Alucard de "cacería" mientras Alfred acompañaba a Victoria a casa, cosa que no le agrado mucho al vampiro pues hubiese preferido ser el quien acompañara a la muchacha pero era preferible no tentar demasiado su suerte y acatar órdenes, al menos por el momento y si tenía suerte, podría terminar rápidamente su trabajo y vería a la rubia muchacha una vez más antes del amanecer.

Victoria se sentía un tanto cohibida con la presencia del hombre que la acompañaba, es decir, no parecía mala persona, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese intimidante, al menos para ella que no lo conocía. Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en lo diferente que serían las cosas si "Vlad-sensei" estuviese allí, regañándose mentalmente al instante por pensar en cosas como esas en esa situación, sin embargo, el rostro de su sensei no se iba de su mente y en ese entonces fue cuando algo hizo un "click" en su cabeza, aquella frase…_ "Alguien que ha esperado por mucho tiempo tu llegada"_ ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? No lo sabía y en verdad le intrigaban aquellas palabras, tal vez si le preguntase después…

-Tomaremos otro camino –Dijo de repente la voz de Alfred sacándola de sus cavilaciones- parece que hay un evento importante y han cerrado la calle principal –explico a la muchacha- iremos por una ruta alterna

Victoria simplemente asintió recordando que era justamente esa noche en la que un popular idol se presentaría en un coliseo cercano y que ella iría con sus amigas, cosa que ahora era imposible. Un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca al recordarlas y pensar que estarían divirtiéndose y gritando como locas en un concierto pero ahora no eran más que un montón de huesos y carne regados en el campus de la universidad, si tan solo no hubiesen estado cerca de ellas tal vez… esperen… si lo que Annette dijo era verdad entonces…Las pupilas de celes se contrajeron al llegar a una conclusión no tan descabellada si ensamblaba las partes del rompecabezas, en todo caso, si ella tenía razón, muchas personas estarían en peligro. Llamo a Alfred tratando de captar su atención, sin embargo, los gritos provenientes de coliseo en el que se realizaba el concierte lograron adelantarse a ella, no… eso no podía ser cierto…

-Sera mejor salir de aquí lo más pronto posible –Dijo Alfred acelerando la velocidad del auto en el que iban mientras se contactaba con la base de Hellsing-

Victoria no dijo nada, o mejor dicho, no pudo decir nada pues de repente, pudo ver como las personas salían gritando del lugar y otras eran alcanzadas por ghouls que se alimentaban de ellas, todas clamando auxilio, tratando de huir de aquel fatídico destino. Fue el movimiento brusco que hizo Alfred con el auto lo que a trajo a la realidad pues en su afán de huir habían quedado atrapados en el caos vehicular que se había formado, estaban acorralados y no había otra salida más que correr.

Alfred abrió la puerta del vehículo y saco a victoria del él para luego huir con ella destrozando ghouls en el camino con unos hilos o al menos eso le pareció a Victoria, necesitaban salir del lugar y era responsabilidad de Alfred que ella no callera en manos enemigas, ambos corrieron hasta llegar a un lugar que podría considerarse "seguro" sin embargo, las criaturas había aumentado rápidamente y pronto se vieron alcanzados siendo Alfred quien protegiera a Victoria ordenándole huir, sin embargo, ella pareció entrar en shock pues escenas de la muerte de su hermano vinieron a su mente, le ordenaba a su piernas moverse pero estas no le obedecían, en ese momento un ghoul que había escapado del ataque de Alfred logro alcanzar la posición de la rubia muchacha y esta simplemente cerro los ojos pero en lugar de sentir una mordida, fue el tacto de una mano tirar de su brazo lo que su cerebro registro, abrió los ojos y vio como alguien la jalaba hacia un callejón y la alejaba del peligro, al menos de momento. Alzo la vista buscando el rostro de su salvador esperando encontrarse con Alucard pues fue el primer nombre que broto en su cabeza, sin embargo, lo que hayo fue una profunda mirada dorada que desconocía, pero que de una u otra manera se la hacía familiar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono el desconocido-

-S-si… -Respondió la muchacha con cierta timidez- tu… ¿Eres?

-Un gusto verte de nuevo –Dijo el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa- Celes Victoria…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy XD espero haya sido d su agrado y pues… ya saben ¿No? comenten para saber que tal me quedo *0* y pues, como siempre, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, sus comentarios siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo y si me desparezco por argos periodos de tiempo es por estudio, no porque haya olvidado a los lectores, es que mis profes dejan demasiada tarea T_T en fin… espero que haya quedado bien este episodio y ya sin más lo dejo, nos leemos en un próximo capítulo XD_

_PD: tal vez haga un especial de navidad para Hellsing ¿Qu dicen? XD_


	4. Drake

_Hola a todos XD como ven esta vez no tarde taaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar y espero poder seguir haciéndolo con regularidad u_uU en fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y pues… ahí les va XD un nuevo episodio de __**Volver a vivir**_

_**Drake… **_

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono el desconocido-_

_-S-si… -Respondió la muchacha con cierta timidez- tu… ¿Eres?_

_-Un gusto verte de nuevo –Dijo el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa- Celes Victoria…_

Y ella no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada pues vio con terror como unos ghouls se acercaban a ellos, sintió entonces como aquel extraño muchacho tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta el fondo del callejón que para terror de Victoria estaba bloqueado, ahora no tenían forma de escapar o al menos eso creía ella, sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos dorados la tomo en brazos y comenzó a saltar entre las cajas que habían apiladas en el lugar saltando luego al otro lado del muro logrando ponerlos a salvo.

-Eso estuvo cerca… -dijo el muchacho seguido de un ligero suspiro después de bajar a Victoria- No te lastimaste ¿Verdad?

-No… oh y gracias por salvarme… -contesto Victoria viendo detenidamente al muchacho pues se le hacía conocido de alguna parte- espera… -agrego detallándolo mejor gracias a un haz de luz- ¡Tú eres Drake!

El muchacho simplemente sonrió asintiendo ligeramente ante las palabras de su acompañante mientras que Victoria aun no creía a quien tenía en frente. Drake era el Idol del momento dentro y fuera del país y era precisamente un concierto de él, que se estaba llevando a cabo en el lugar donde aparecieron los ghouls, famoso por sus canciones que cautivaban a todo aquel que la escuchaba y asediado por sus fanáticas dada su apariencia con su cabello negro azabache, su piel blanca y lo que más resaltaba, su mirada dorada, a la edad de 22 años se había convertido en toda una celebridad y ella estaba as u lado… entonces una duda asalto a victoria ¿Cómo había salido de allí? Y también… ¿Por qué sabia su nombre?

-Esas cosas no tardaran en aparecer por aquí –Dijo el muchacho captando la atención de Victoria- será mejor irnos

-Espera… Drake… -Replico la rubia mientras el sujeto la tomaba de la mano y corría llevándosela consigo- como… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Porque te he estado buscando desde hace mucho… mucho tiempo -Respondió seguido de una ligera sonrisa mientras corrían lejos del lugar-

Y Victoria no dijo más pues por alguna razón que desconocía aquella sonrisa se le hizo familiar y el tacto cálido de la mano que sujetaba con fuerza la suya también.

Ambos muchachos corrieron hasta donde la rubia pudo llegando a un grifo cercano al lugar, sin embargo, el silencio que allí reinaba era inquietante por lo que Drake creyó que lo más prudente era salir lo más pronto posible del lugar. Tomo nuevamente la mano de victoria dispuesto a sacarla de allí pero un extraño ruido lo alerto colocando a victoria tras él, demonios, la infección se había propagado demasiado rápido.

-Esto es malo… -susurro el muchacho mientras retrocedía hasta llegar a una pared protegiendo a Victoria tras el mientras eran rodeados por ghouls- quédate atrás Victoria

-¿Q-que vamos a hacer?-Cuestiono la rubia aferrándose a la camisa de su acompañante- E-estamos rodeados…

-No lo sé… -Contesto el muchacho cerrando los puños con fuerza- pero de una u otra forma te sacare de aquí…

Maldijo internamente el hecho de que los ghouls los hubiesen alcanzado tan rápido pero no podía perder la calma, tenía que sacar a Victoria de allí lo más pronto posible, esta vez… esta vez tenía que salvarla. Cerró los puños con fuerza dispuesto a luchar con las criaturas frente a él, no importaba si ella descubría quien era el, no importaba si le tuviese miedo después, ahora su prioridad era salvarla.

Victoria vio con horror como una de las criaturas se lanzaba sobre ellos notando entonces algo extraño en Drake, no sabía exactamente que era pero algo en el había cambiado, sin embrago, el sonido de un arma dispararse interrumpió sus cavilaciones y pronto el monstruo que los atacaba fue reducido a cenizas dando pase a una silueta que Victoria concia muy bien, el había llegado por ella.

-¡Vlad-Sensei! Exclamo la rubia saliendo de su "escondite"-

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono el vampiro disparando a los ghouls mientras caminaba hacia ella-

-Sí, Drake me salvo –Respondió la muchacha y fue entonces que Alucard reparo en el hombre que acompañaba a su chica policía-

Sus pupilas se contrajeron ligeramente al fijarse en el sujeto pues reconoció en el a alguien que no esperaba volver a ver y si lo hacía, el no debería guardar recuerdos de quien fue, sin embargo, aquel muchacho parecía recordarlo muy bien pues la mirada cargada de odio que le dio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le decía que recordaba lo sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo.

El sonido producido por los ghouls restantes lo trajo de vuelta y termino con su trabajo en cuestión de minutos pues de camino había ido acabando con ellos bajo las órdenes de Annette que, informada de lo sucedido por Alfred, había cambiado sus órdenes enviándolo con Victoria. No le costó mucho encontrar al maestro encargado de los ghouls y desde su posición pudo eliminarlo de un solo tiro terminando así su misión. Se acercó entonces a Victoria, la misma que intentó acercarse a él siendo detenida por el brazo de Drake que no apartaba la vista de "Vlad-sensei".

-Él no es nuestro enemigo –Explico Victoria a Drake con una sonrisa mientras este la soltaba- Su nombre es Vlad y es quien cuida de mi…

-Oh, entiendo… -Contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa dejando ir a la rubia junto a su maestro- gracias por salvarnos –Agrego estirando la mano frente al vampiro en señal de "agradecimiento"-

Alucard acepto la "amabilidad" del muchacho dado que Victoria estaba presente sin decir nada de la fuerza que este ejerció sobre su mano, una que no era humana. Victoria noto cierta tensión entre su maestro y Drake, cosa que le fue extraña pero que de cierta forma podría tener sentido, después de todo Drake dijo que la había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y Vlad dijo que la esperaba, entonces… no era un disparate pensar que se conocían ¿Cierto?

-Oye, Drake –Dijo la rubia captando la atención del muchacho que soltó la mano de Alucard- ¿Ya conocías a mi maestro? Quiero decir… ambos parecen conocerse…

-No, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de vernos antes –Respondió con tranquilidad dirigiendo la vista hacia el vampiro- No creo que pudiese olvidar fácilmente un rostro como el suyo –Agrego con una ligera sonrisa pero Alucard pudo distinguir la rabia contenida en la mirada del muchacho- digo, es alguien que deja una impresión muy fuerte apenas se le conoce

-Es verdad –Dijo Victoria con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras se aferraba inconscientemente al brazo de su maestro-

-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa –Replico Alucard a la muchacha junto a el-

-¿Y Alfred? –Cuestionó Victoria recordando al mayordomo- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-El no moriría con solo eso –Respondió el vampiro dirigiendo la vista hacia atrás- Ahí viene

Y efectivamente, unos minutos después un auto apareció en dirección a donde Alucard observaba y en él, venia Alfred con algunas magulladuras pero nada de qué preocuparse. Victoria ofreció a Drake llevarlo hasta su casa pero este se negó con la excusa de que su representante vendría a recogerlo, quedándose solo en medio de aquel lugar observando desde su posición como el auto se perdía llevándose a Victoria en él.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en medio de los restos de cadáveres regados en el suelo sin siquiera inmutarse por ello, después de todo… él ya había visto eso en muchas ocasiones, quizá demasiadas…

Todo había sucedido hace cien años, cuando las actividades de Hellsing era un secreto y Seras Victoria aún vivía, Donovan Calvin era el nombre con el que ella lo había conocido siendo en ese entonces un soldado novato bajo sus órdenes. Calvin era huérfano criado en un orfanato desde que podía recordar, un sujeto tímido y bastante torpe por lo que era el blanco de las burlas de sus compañeros, eso claro hasta que Victoria puso un alto a aquellas agresiones intercediendo a su favor y regalándole una ligera sonrisa después de ello, fue desde ese entonces que el centro su atención en la draculina, entreno duramente todos los días logrando mejorar considerablemente en poco tiempo, todo con el objetivo de ser de utilidad para ella. Recordaba que fue precisamente durante sus entrenamientos que supo de la relación que había entre Alucard y ella pues la escuchó llorar y murmurar el nombre de su maestro en una de las salas de tiro creyéndose sola, decir que ella se sorprendió al verlo allí fue poco, trato de evadir el tema rápidamente pero él no lo permitió, fue entonces que supo los detalles de aquella "relación" y su profundo rencor hacia el vampiro cazador de Hellsing nació aquella noche.

Poco a poco vio como Victoria se iba consumiendo y la impotencia creció en el al saberse incapaz de ayudar, su ira hacia Alucard también fue en aumento pues no podía perdonar el hecho de que jugara de esa forma con la draculina y ni que decir de Integra, el rencor hacia ella también fue grande pues estando consiente de la relación que había entre ambos vampiros se cruzó en medio, dañando más el maltrecho corazón de Victoria.

Recordaba como si fuese ayer la última vez que pudo verla, ella lloraba aferrándose a su pecho mientras el sentía su sangre hervir al pensar en el daño que esos dos le habían causado a la muchacha, mantenía fresco en su memoria el rostro de resignación de ella cuando, después de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho, le dio la espalda y con un andar pausado ingreso a la mansión Hellsing.

Él sabía que lago andaba mal pues la expresión en el rostro de Victoria no era la misma de siempre y todo le fue corroborado horas después cuando un disparo resonó en el interior de la mansión. Negarse a creerlo fue su primera reacción, es decir, ella no… no podía haber desparecido… sin embargo, la notificación de la "ceremonia" en honor de la draculina fue dada a los soldados poco después y fue entonces que sintió su mundo derrumbarse, el había amado a esa mujer más que nada en el mundo y por culpa de aquel estúpido vampiro no podría verla más.

Aun guardaba en su memoria la noche en que despidieron a la draculina frente a la lápida que llevaba su nombre grabado, esos dos estaban ahí y Alucard mantenía una seria expresión observando aquella "tumba" como si en verdad le doliera el que ella no estuviera más; si, como no, podía engaña a cualquiera pero no a él pues de haber amado realmente a Victoria nunca habría jugado con ella. Sintió su sangre hervir aquella noche y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos se abalanzó contra el vampiro atestándole un golpe en la cara, varios soldados se apresuraron a sujetarlo mientras Alucard lo veía con seriedad seguramente con intenciones de matarla, pero eso, en aquel entonces, le daba igual, ella ya no estaba y todo era culpa del sujeto frente a él…

_-¡Tú la mataste! –Había dicho esa noche mientras era sujetado notando como las pupilas de Alucard se contraían ligeramente- ¡Es tu culpa que ella ya no este! _

_-Tu… -Recordaba que susurro el vampiro ligeramente sorprendido al igual que Integra-_

_-Eres tu quien debió desparecer… -Dijo esa noche cerrando con fuerza los puños tratando de contener su rabia- Tu y no ella…_

Y no había terminado de hablar cuando una explosión resonó en la mansión, habían sido atacados por un enemigo del que no sabían absolutamente nada y por ese motivo fue casi imposible defenderse. Los soldados se replegaron aquella noche en todo el campus disparando contra los ghouls que ingresaban de todas partes mientras que Integra era llevada hacia el helipuerto dado que todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas, Alucard iba con ella y el también, Alucard se había quedado atrás evitando el avance de los ghouls mientras el llevaba a la líder de Hellsing hasta la única salida posible, el helicóptero.

Recordaba aun la sorpresa en los ojos de Integra cuando él, en un movimiento que tomo desprevenida a la mujer, le arrebato el arma que siempre llevaba consigo y disparo contra el tanque de combustible del helicóptero dejándolo fuera de funcionamiento, para luego dirigir la misma arma hacia ella, la mujer que había causado tanto dolor a Seras Victoria, jalando luego el gatillo en su contra, primero las piernas, luego los brazos y por ultimo… por último el corazón, sintiendo simultáneamente a ella como sus pulmones eran perforados por un disparo viendo mientras caía a Alucard que apenas llegaba a la zona, demasiado tarde pues Integra yo no estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Lo poco que sus ojos pudieron ver aquella vez fue como Alucard tomaba en brazos a la líder de Hellsing y la sacaba del lugar, tal vez con la esperanza de que aun pudiese ser salvada pero eso era imposible pues había apuntado directamente a su corazón. Esa noche supo lo que era morir pues sitio como sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta casi perder la conciencia, todo había terminado o al menos eso pensó…

_-Dime muchacho… -Dijo una voz aquella noche antes de que perdiera la conciencia- ¿Quieres vivir?_

_-Q-quien… -susurro el con dificultad- _

_-¿Deseas salvar a Seras Victoria? –Cuestiono aquella voz logrando captar su atención- _

_-E-ella… esta… -Respondió aquella vez-_

_-Seas Victoria volverá –dijo la voz cada vez más cerca divisando apenas una sombra frente él- y Alucard estará allí para lastimarla una vez más… eso claro… -agrego el sujeto al que no veía con claridad mientras rozaba con sus dedos la piel de su cuello- A menos que tu estés para protegerla… ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesto a entregarte a la oscuridad por ella?_

_-Si… -fue su respuesta aquella noche sintiendo luego como unos colmillos eran clavados en su cuello- _

Y desde ese momento le fue otorgado el nombre de Drake por la persona que lo había "salvado" a cambio de su lealtad incondicional, el acabaría con Alucard y salvaría a Victoria, ahora podía hacerlo…

-¿La viste? –cuestiono una esbelta mujer apareciendo frente a el-

-Si –Respondió con frialdad pasando junto a ella- Y a él también…

-Vaya… -Dijo con sorpresa la mujer- Lord Dimitri tiene que saber esto

-Has lo que quieras Clea… -Respondió el muchacho siguiendo su camino-

-¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu creadora? –Cuestionó la mujer colgándose melosamente de su espalda logrando detener la marcha de Drake-

-Sabes que acepte tu oferta solo por ella –Respondió zafándose del agarre de Clea- No soy como los otros, si quieres divertirte… –agrego mirándola con frialdad- ve y acuéstate con cualquiera de tus sirvientes, estoy fuera de tu alcance

Y sin decir más despareció dejando tras él un halo de murciélagos y a una enojada mujer que lanzaba maldiciones en su contra, él no era como "los otros" él tenía un objetivo y era proteger a su amada Victoria.

Alucard acompaño a Victoria y Alfred durante el camino de regresó a casa de la rubia muchacha, pensando de camino en "Drake" como llamo Victoria a ese muchacho, pues la aparición de ese sujeto lo preocupaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta de ello habían llegado ya a casa de lo rubia muchacha que lo acompañaba, la misma que se removía nerviosa en su asiento debatiéndose entre entro o no a casa pues no sabía que diría a sus padres.

Inhalo todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó lentamente tratando así de calmarse, cosa que pareció funcionar pues Alucard pudo ver una expresión más calmado en su rostro.

-Entonces… nos vemos mañana –Dijo la rubia muchacha mientras descendía del auto-

-Iré contigo –Replico Alucard bajando del auto también-

Victoria simplemente asintió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas caminando luego junto a su maestro, era realmente extraño, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante el día se sentía feliz de poder estar a su lado. Toco el timbre con cierto temor de saber cómo reaccionarían sus padres al verla llegar pero todos sus miedo se disiparon cuando su madre la abrazo fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su padre sonreía ligeramente al verla a salvo, tal vez no eran la familia perfecta pero al menos… al menos la querían…

-Estas a salvo… -Dijo la mujer cerciorándose de que Victoria no estuviera herida a pesar de la sangre que presentaban sus ropas-

-Esta tarde televisaron lo sucedido en la universidad –Replicó el padre de la rubia muchacha acariciando la cabeza de la misma como si fuese una niña pequeña- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti…

-Siento haberlos preocupado –contesto Victoria para luego dirigir la vista hacia su maestro- oh… él es Vlad-sensei –Agrego presentando a su maestro con sus padres- Me protegió mientras llegaba la ayuda

-Muchas gracias- Dijo el padre de victoria extendiendo la mano frente al vampiro-

-No fue nada –Respondió el aludido sujetando la mano del sujeto siendo esta la segunda vez que mostraba "amabilidad" con un humano aparte de Victoria- Debo irme, nos vemos mañana Victoria –agrego luego de aquel "saludo" dirigiéndose a la chica rubia- Fue un gusto

Y sin decir más despareció del lugar, demonios… era realmente agotador tener que ser "amable" frente a los humanos cuando él estaba acostumbrado solo a la cacería, al asesinato y todo lo tenía que hacer por ella, por Celes Victoria, ¿Quinen diría que terminaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas por ella? Era realmente irónico que ahora tuviese que hacer tantos "sacrificios" para estar a su lado cuando antes la tuvo para él y no supo valorarla, había sido un estúpido y ahora debía pagar el precio.

Observo por la ventana del auto que Alfred conducía el paisaje que rodeaba la autopista pues a pesar de que podía estar en la mansión en solo minutos, no tenía intenciones de volver pronto a la mansión por lo que decidió volver con él, continuaba viendo la oscuridad de la noche través de la ventana cuando una silueta en medio de la autopista capto su atención provocando también que Alfred detuviese la marcha, Alucard no tardo en reconocer al sujeto frente a ellos ordenándole luego a Alfred que se fuera y aunque el mayordomo dudaba que fuese una buena idea termino marchándose.

El sujeto frente a él dejo que Alfred se fuese sin poner resistencia alguna observándolo luego en silencio, enfrentando su mirada con la suya, si había tomado la mejor decisión al enviar a Alfred de regreso, después de todo… ese era un asunto que solo él tenía que tratar.

-¿Qué es lo quieres? –Cuestiono Alucard al sujeto- Donovan Calvin…

-A Victoria –Respondió con seriedad enfrentando su mirada con la del vampiro- Y esta vez no dejare que la lastimes, Alucard…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y como siempre agradezco a quienes se toman el trabajo de dejar un comentario, en verdad alegran mi día XD bueno, eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo en un siguiente capítulo de esta historia._

_¡Hasta la próxima, y felices fiestas atrasadas! XD_


	5. Sorpresas

_¡Hola a todos los que se toman el trabajo de leer esta historia! Como verán, estoy tratando de actualizar regularmente para no dejar abandonadas a mis historias, para esta, los días de actualización serán los días miércoles o jueves a más tardar (espero XD) en fin… no los aburro mas y pues… aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo._

_¡Ha! Se me olvidaba, lo siento, tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte T_T __**lindakennedy **__Gracias por los comentarios, me alegro que esta historia sea de tu agrado *0* __**Ariel de Piscis **__gracias por comentar y créeme, yo también creo que esa forma de jugar con una mujer es imperdonable… veremos que hace Victoria a lo largo de la historia y que tanto va a sufrir nuestra vampiro favorito XD espero no defraudarte. __** Leknyn **__gracias por los comentarios y los halagos*0* con respecto a las actualizaciones, ya lo dije líneas arriba, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí XD. Y por último pero no menos importante… __**0-Luna Love-0 **__gracias por comentar *0* y no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, lo importante es que disfrutes la historia, aunque un cometario siempre es bienvenido, así sé que les está gustando la historia y no la dejo abandonada por mucho tiempo XD, en fin, espero leerte por aquí más seguido *0*. _

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**Volver a vivir…**_

_**Sorpresas…**_

_-¿Qué es lo quieres? –Cuestiono Alucard al sujeto- Donovan Calvin…_

_-A Victoria –Respondió con seriedad enfrentando su mirada con la del vampiro- Y esta vez no dejare que la lastimes, Alucard…_

Y después de aquellas palabras Alucard permaneció en silencio, observando detenidamente al sujeto frente a él, no había cambiado absolutamente nada desde la última vez que lo vio, la misma edad aparente, el mismo tono de voz, todo era igual y más aún, conservaba los recuerdos de hace cien años por lo que pudo concluir una sola cosa, el ya no era humano.

-¿Y piensas que haber abandonado tu humanidad es suficiente para enfrentarme? –Cuestiono con una ligera sonrisa el vampiro-

-No lo creo –contesto el aludido- estoy seguro de ello, lo he dejado todo por ella, Alucard –Agrego observando con seriedad al vampiro frente a el- lo he dejado todo para obtener el poder suficiente para protegerla de ti

-Pues tu sacrifico no valdrá la pena –Replico el vampiro desenfundado su arma procediendo a disparar-

Y todo paso demasiado rápido como para que un ser humano común supiese lo que sucedió pues apenas había jalado el gatillo cuando Drake esquivo la bala con agilidad, acercándose velozmente a Alucard que apenas pudo reaccionar esquivando un golpe directo a su rostro. Ese sujeto era peligroso pero extrañamente, eso emocionaba al vampiro, después de todo… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.

-Aléjate de Victoria –Advirtió Drake alejándose luego del vampiro-

-No lo hare –Contesto Alucard observando la espalda del sujeto frente a él haciendo que este se detuviese- sin importar lo que suceda, ella será mía nuevamente

-¿Para qué? –Cuestiono Drake con seriedad girando en dirección al vampiro- ¿Para jugar otra vez con ella? ¿Quieres divertirte otra vez viéndola sufrir mientras tú te revuelcas con tu ama? –Agrego con severidad cambiando luego su expresión a una más altiva- Oh, cierto… ahora sirves a una amo diferente… ¿Me recuerdas que le sucedió a la anterior? Cierto, cierto, yo la mate… ¿No es así?

-Tu… -Replico Alucard recordando lo sucedido mientras su cólera hacia el sujeto frente a él creía-

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Drake con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro- ¿Acaso lo habías olvidado? Después de todo… parece que ninguna de las dos fue importante para ti… -Agrego cambiando su expresión a una más seria mientras giraba nuevamente y se disponía a marcharse- Patético…

-Un momento –Replico Alucard disparando nuevamente su arma mientras que Drake esquivaba la bala nuevamente- aun tenemos que ajustar cuantas

-Sera para la próxima… -Contesto el aludido mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse en pequeños murciélagos- hasta entonces…

Y sin decir más, simplemente se desvaneció dejando tras el a un frustrado vampiro ¡Con un demonio! Ese tipo se había burlado de él y lo peor era que iba tras Victoria con la intención de apretarla de su lado.

Lo que restaba de la noche había sido bastante tranquila para Celes Victoria pues, aun cuando un par de pesadillas la habían atormentado aquella noche, tuvo un buen descanso, despertando con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en que vería a Vlad-sensei más seguido.

Se levantó de su cama con renovada energía aun cuando sabía que las cosas serían difíciles a partir de ese punto, sin embargo, el permanecer al lado de su maestro hacia las cosas más llevaderas por lo que, apenas estuvo lista, se reunió con sus padres en el comedor para su acostumbrado desayuno, viendo por las noticias matutinas como Hellsing se había encargado de la "limpieza" del campus universitario por lo que las clases podrían seguir con normalidad, cosa que ya se había hecho costumbre en aquella época dado el aumento de ghouls.

-¿Tienes que ir hoy? –Cuestiono la madre de Victoria al verla coger su mochila dispuesta a salir de casa- ¿No puedes faltar a clases? Quiero decir…

-Lo siento mamá –Contesto la muchacha con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- a partir de hoy no faltare a la universidad

-Pero… esa carrera no te gustaba –Replico el padre de la rubia- no tienes que…

-Se me hace tarde –Dijo la rubia muchacha dando por terminada la conversación- nos vemos más tarde

Y sin decir más, salió de casa con dirección a la escuela encontrando a Alfred unas cuadras más adelante con un auto esperándola, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en su situación actual, definitivamente nada sería fácil pero debía afrontarlo por el bien de sus seres queridos y el suyo propio.

Para cuando llegó al campus de la escuela el lugar ya estaba lleno de alumnos, cosa que se le hizo extraña debido a lo temprano que era, sin embargo, sus respuestas llegarían junto a los rumores que las emocionadas chicas comenzaban a esparcir en el lugar y justo cuando iba a preguntar a que se referían, el motivo del murmullo se hizo presente en un auto de último modelo estacionado en el parqueo del campus.

-¡Es Drake! –Exclamaron las muchachas rodeando al cantante que simplemente sonreía ante sus fanáticas-

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Cuestiono Victoria mientras que una chica respondía a su interrogante-

-¿No ves las noticias? –Dijo la muchacha mientras saltaba tratando de ver a la celebridad- Esta mañana dijeron que el había hecho su traslado a esta universidad ¡Va a ser nuestro compañero! ¡Y está viendo hacia acá! –Agrego emocionada logrando captar la atención de Victoria- ¡Drake!

Y sin quererlo, su mirada se encontró con la de aquel muchacho que simplemente sonrió para luego abrirse camino entre sus fanáticas dirigiéndose a ella, las muchachas alrededor de Victoria comenzaron a especular y el típico "Está mirándome" salió de sus bocas, sin embargo, el solo tenía la mirada fija en una persona, deteniéndose justo frente a ella causando que los murmullos a su alrededor aumentaran.

-Hola Victoria –Dijo Drake con una sonrisa ante una sonrojada Victoria que no gustaba mucho de ser el centro de atención- Es bueno verte

-I-Igualmente Drake… -Contesto en un susurro sintiendo las miradas celosas de las muchachas del campus- m-me alegra verlo a salvo

-¡No seas tan fría conmigo! –Replico con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano- Somos amigos ¿No? –Agrego recibiendo un ligero asentimiento de parte de la muchacha- entonces hablemos como si lo fuéramos

-S-si… -Contesto una avergonzada Victoria-

-Podrías llevarme a conocer el campus ¿Qué te parece? – Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de la muchacha- ¡Bien! Entonces vamos a…

-Las clases van a dar comienzo –Dijo una voz grave catando la atención de todos- No hay tiempo para paseos

-V-Vlad-sensei… -Susurro la Victoria viendo a su maestro mientras que este no apartaba la vista de Drake-

-Volvemos a encontrarnos –Dijo Drake con una sonrisa en el rostro- parece que seré su estudiante desde ahora, un gusto Vlad-sensei

-Tu… -Respondió Alucard con una seria expresión deteniéndose solo por estar Victoria presente-

-¿A qué carrera vas? –Cuestiono Victoria tratando de restarle tensión al ambiente- ¿Vas a primer semestre?

-Voy a segundo semestre de Antropología social –contesto el aludido causando que el ceño de Alucard se frunciera más ¡Estaba en el mismo curso que Victoria!- Ingrese un poco tarde por el trabajo, tu sabes, es pesado ser una celebr…

-¡Estamos en el mismo semestre! –Exclamo la muchacha con alegría interrumpiendo a Drake sin percatarse de la molestia de su maestro- ¿Me muestras tu horario? –Cuestiono mientras el muchacho obedecía- ¡Tenemos el mismo!

-Parece que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, Victoria –Dijo Drake sonriendo a pesar de estar consciente de la molestia de Alucard, escuchando luego el timbre que daba inicio al horario de clases- Debemos irnos, ¿Cuál es la primera clase? –Cuestiono a la rubia muchacha-

-Antropología filosófica y será mejor irnos ¡La maestra odia las tardanzas! –Exclamo la muchacha para luego dirigirse a su maestro- Nos vamos, Vlad-sensei

-Sí, nos vemos maestro –Dijo Drake antes de tomar la mano a vitoria mientras corría con dirección al salo de clase-

Alucard permaneció de pie observando como ese sujeto se llevaba a Victoria sin que él pudiese hacer algo para detenerlo, podría decirle a Victoria quien era en realidad pero eso implicaría contarle la historia de lo sucedido hace cien años y eso la alejaría, cosa que no podía permitir, entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer? Maldijo internamente su situación y sin poder hacer más se dirigió hacia su clase, emitiendo de camino un aura bastante amenazante pues los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino se hacían a un lado con solo notar su presencia, definitivamente ese día había empezado mal, al menos para él.

El día transcurrió realmente lento para Alucard después de la escena matutina protagonizada por Victoria, Drake y el, maldita sea, cada vez que quería ver a Vitoria entre los descansos ese sujeto estaba allí, con ella, sujetando su mano y lo peor era que a ella no parecía molestarle, al contrario, un curioso color carmín adornaba sus mejillas mientras Drake susurraba cosas a su oído causando que la risa de la muchacha además del sonrojo en sus mejillas, en verdad deseaba que las clases terminaran pronto para poder llevarse a Victoria de allí y apartarla de ese sujeto.

Para Victoria el día estaba siendo bastante divertido pues Drake, aun cuando las chicas lo "acosaban", siempre encontraba la manera de escabullirse llevándola consigo, terminando en algún rincón del campus durante los descansos mientras este hacia bromas respecto a su situación y le contaba las cosas que había visto alrededor del mundo durante sus presentaciones, antes era aburrido ir a la universidad siendo su única motivación para ir, ver a su maestro, pero ahora… ahora las cosas parecían más divertidas con Drake pues este la hacía sentir cómoda, divertida y sobre todo… protegida. Para cuando se dio cuenta, las clases en la universidad habían terminado olvidando por un momento, gracias a la compañía de Drake, que debía ir a Hellsing a empezar su entrenamiento, sin embargo, el ver a Alfred de pie junto al auto que esa mañana la trajo a la universidad, le recordó el hecho de que no era más una persona normal y jamás… jamás lo sería…

-Oye Victoria… -llamo Drake captando la atención de la rubia- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Conozco un buen restaurante aquí cerca que…

-L-lo siento… -Susurró la rubia muchacha desviando ligeramente la mirada- tengo algo que hacer y no puedo…

-¿Saldrás con tu novio? –Cuestiono Drake captando la atención de la muchacha- ¿Es eso?

-¡N-No! –Respondió la aludida al instante causando un aligera sonrisa en Drake- y-yo no tengo novio… es solo que…

-Entonces aún tengo oportunidad –Dijo Drake con una ligera sonrisa mientras tocaba la mejilla femenina con una de sus manos- si no tienes novio aun puedo intentar conquistarte ¿No es así?

-¡H-he! –Exclamo Victoria con una enorme sonrojo en el rostro- P-por qué tu…

-Te he buscado desde hace mucho –Respondió el aludido mientras su mirada se tornaba nostálgica- y ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejarte ir…

Victoria pudo sentir como Drake se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y su respiración comenzaba a mezclarse con la suya, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca pero… no podía alejarlo, su mirada orada parcia haberla hipnotizado y fue solo gracias al sonido de su teléfono celular que pudo despertar del "trance" en el que estaba alejándose de el al instante para contestar la llamada, dándole la espalda tratando de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-Date prisa –Dijo una voz ligeramente irritada del otro lado de la línea telefónica-

-¡S-si señor! –Exclamo la muchacha reconociendo la voz de su maestro- Y-ya voy para halla –Agrego para luego cortar la comunicación y ver nuevamente a Drake- L-lo siento… d-debo irme…

-Entiendo –contesto el muchacho seguido de una ligera sonrisa- entonces, nos vemos mañana, Victoria –Agrego dándole un beso en la mejilla a la sorprendida muchacha para lego dar media vuelta y marcharse deteniéndose solo por breves instantes-Y no olvides lo que dije… esta vez no te dejare ir…

Y sin decir más, prosiguió su marcha dejando a una confundida Victoria tras él, la situación era bastante extraña y lo era más aun su comportamiento pues estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Vlad-sensei, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómoda al lado de Drake? Y lo que más le inquietaba… ¿Por qué no intento detener a Drake cuando quiso besarla? Eran dos preguntas de las que no tenía respuesta pero prefirió dejarlas de lado, al menos de momento pues ahora debía concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Alfred abrió la puerta del coche para que Victoria ingresara en él y lo hubiese hecho rápidamente de no ser por el aura amenazante que desprendió el vampiro a bordo, si, Alucard estaba allí y no parecía de buen humor…

-V-Vlad-sensei… -susurro la muchacha con cierto temor de entrar e incomodarlo- y-yo…

-Entra –Ordeno tajante haciendo que la muchacha se tensara al instante obedeciendo apenas oyó la orden-

Alfred movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca, era más que obvio lo que sucedía con el vampiro pero la muchacha no parecía notarlo, sintiendo compasión por Alucard, pues la inocencia de victoria era demasiada como para que el pudiese aguantar demasiado. Subió la auto y tomando su lugar como conductor, arranco el auto mientras los "pasajeros" permanecían en silencio, Alucard con una expresión de pocos amigos viendo de reojo a una nerviosa Victoria que, apenas su mirada se cruzaba con la de su maestro, bajaba la suya la instante, en verdad era tenso el ambiente y Alfred solo quería llegar pronto a la mansión.

Alucard permanecía en silencio viendo ocasionalmente a la chica a su lado, demonios… no quería asustarla pero… verla tan cerca de ese tipo, permitiendo que la toque, dejando que la besara… ¡Estaba furioso! Y lamentablemente para él, no podía ocultarlo y por eso iba arruinarlo todo… era un completo idiota…

-S-sensei… -Llamo la rubia muchacha recibiendo una fría mirada como respuesta- P-pudo preguntar… ¿Por qué está molesto?

-_¡Porque el idiota de Donovan casi te planta un beso y no hiciste nada para evitarlo!_ –fue lo que pensó más su respuesta fue distinta- Por nada…

-S-si hice algo malo… -insistió la muchacha- m-me disculpo… y-yo no…

-No eres tú –Respondió el vampiro suavizando su mirada para luego posarla sobre su acompañante- Es solo que… ese sujeto no me agrada…

-¿Drake? –Cuestiono una confundida Victoria- Pero él me salvo aquella vez y…

-No me fio de el –Replico interrumpiendo a la muchacha y por su tono de voz, victoria supo que no debía indagar mas en el tema ni insistir- y no quiero que…

-Entiendo… -Dijo Victoria mientras su expresión decaía ligeramente siendo notada por su acompañante- no volveré a acercarme a él… -agrego forzando una sonrisa que Alucard pudo identificar como falsa- Así que… no se enfade más sensei…

-Victoria… -susurro el Vampiro observando a la muchacha que aun sonreía falsamente-

-Llegamos… -Informo Alfred antes de que Alucard pudiese decir más- Annette-sama los está esperando en su oficina

Y tras un ligero asentimiento de parte de Victoria, ambos descendieron del auto dirigiéndose luego a la oficina de la mencionada mujer. Victoria no supo por qué, pero aquel lugar no le era muy cómodo, las paredes, los pasillos, todo el lugar causaba un escalofrió en su cuerpo y la sensación fue peor aun cuando llegaron a la oficina de Annette, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, ella… ella no quería entrar a ese lugar…

-Vamos –Ordeno Alucard llevando a la chica consigo al interior de la oficina sin notar el cambio en ella-

-Así que no te arrepentiste… -Dijo Annette viendo a la muchacha que no podía dejar de temblar, aunque era casi imperceptible para los otro dos-

-Ella dijo que vendría. Ama –Replico Alucard con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Y Victoria cumple su palabra, contrariamente a algunas personas que conozco –Agrego buscando fastidiar a la mujer frente a el- Como tu… comprenderás, ama…

-Estas buscando que te dispare ¿Verdad chupasangre? –Cuestiono la mujer con molestia-

-Para nada –Respondió el vampiro con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro- solo decía la verdad…

Y si dijo algo mas Victoria no lo pudo oír pues aquella opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte al verlo tan "cercano" a Annette, el temblor de su cuerpo creció y de repente todo se puso negro siendo lo último que pudiese ori la voz de su maestro llamándola.

Alucard sitió una pequeña brisa a su lado y vio con sorpresa como Victoria se desplomaba logrando atraparla a tiempo gracias a sus habilidades sobrenaturales, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sitió miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrirle a la rubia mujer que tenía en brazos.

Victoria se veía en rodeada de oscuridad siendo lo único que captara su atención un pequeño destello de luz que parecía provenir de una puerta, por lo que, aun sin entender lo que sucedía, se dirigió hasta el lugar y efectivamente, se trataba de una puerta, descubriendo tras ella un habitación bastante lúgubre, sin ventanas ni adornos, con solo un ataúd en lugar de cama, un feo cuadro colgando de la pared, un pequeño armario y una mesa que era usada por una mujer de uniforme, una que… extrañamente se parecía a ella. Se acercó a la mujer con cautela, como temiendo ser descubierta, pero esta no parecía prestarle atención estando más concentrada en lo que parecía ser una carta, por lo que se acercó más notando como la mujer lloraba lágrimas de sangre, manchando ligeramente el papel entre sus manos y sin quererlo, ella también comenzó a llorar…

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –Cuestiono Annette a su esclavo chupa sangre-

-No lo sé… -Respondió Alucard sin apartar la vista de Victoria por lo que no pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de su ama- De repente se desplomo…

-A-Alucard… -Susurró la muchacha en sueños seguida de una lagrima que se deslizo por sus mejilla mientras que las pupilas de Alucard se contrajeron ligeramente, ella… ella no podía estar recordando… ¿Cierto?- N-no… te hago… falta…

Y aquellas palabras lograron que Alucard dejara de respirar por breves momentos… eso… eso no podía ser posible… Victoria no podía recordar… no aun…

Drake permanecía en silencio observando desde fuera de la mansión como Victoria colapsaba en brazos del vampiro y este ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que sucedía, demonios… se supone que evitaría que Alucard dañase a Victoria y era prácticamente inútil en ese momento. Cerro los puños con fuerza observando nuevamente el escena en el interior de la mansión, no importaba, el encontraría una forma de ayudarla y lo haría pronto. Se recostó contra el árbol en el que estaba de pie observando viendo como la tarde terminaba sin siquiera ser consciente de que era vigilado, sin imaginar siquiera lo que estaba por venir…

Un pequeño murciélago se alejó del lugar donde Drake se encontraba sin que este se diese cuenta, volando rápidamente hasta llegar a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, entrando luego por una ventana para después tomar forma "humana" frente a un sujeto sentado en un enorme sillón acompañado por Clea y tres figuras mas, todos ocultos tras un manto de oscuridad.

-Ella ha despertado… -Dijo el recién llegado con voz grave frente al sujeto- Lord Dimitri…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y como siempre, agradezco los comentarios que se toman el trabajo de dejar, soy feliz cuando los leo *0* y pues ya, sin más que decir me voy. ¡Hasta el próximo episodio de volver a vivir! XD_


End file.
